fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Gandor
Luke Gandor is a Fire Dragon Slayer trained by the Dragon of Destruction Fragor. He was once a member of a dark guild, but left and tried to go legit as an independent mage. He stayed secluded to avoid anyone using him for their nefarious purposes, but ultimately ended up becoming a mage for the Black Void guild, being one it's S-Class mages and the second strongest mage in the guild. Appearance Luke has orange eyes, and uniquely colored orange and black hair. He has numerous scars covering his fair skin, mostly on his back, arms, and chest. Most noticeably are the scars he has on his face, the one going down past his left eye, and the one under his right eye. He also has a small stubble of a beard. He dresses in a blue, button up dress shirt, with red markings and yellow buttons on it. On the black shoulder pads are two gold circles, on the area nearest to his neck. He also has black pants and combat boots. Underneath his dress shirt is a black sleeveless shirt. Often he carries around his kunai, either hidden in his sleeves or around his belt, and carries the swords he acquired from Dead Skull strapped to his back. Like other Dragon Slayers he also has sharp canines. Personality Luke is stern and single-minded. He usually doesn't care about anything that won't affect him. He also prefers seclusion due to him being untrusting of humans. If anyone impedes on his seclusion he can quickly turn violent attacking anyone who dares to do so. After joining Black Void however his rough exterior diminished and he became much more friendly. He is the most level-headed member of Black Void, calming down Jason so that he wouldn't recklessly attack the Magic Council. Although he is still prone to rage, mostly due to his Dragon Slayer's drive to win, miost noticeable in his battles against Dead Skull and Nether. Most noticeably is Luke's disdain towards anyone that calls him by his epithet, the Dragon of Destruction, as he sees that the only one worthy of that title was his foster father Fragor. Although he will gladly accept the title when he thinks he's powerful enough to beat his former master. History Luke was raised by the dragon Fragor. He taught Luke to read, write, and his eclusivee version of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Eventually Gandorra disappeared leaving Luke to fend for himself, although Luke still thought he sometimes heard his father guiding him. He later joined a dark guild, thinking that they thought of him as a comrade. Eventually Fragor revealed himself to have been in Luke's body the whole time and went to go destroy Face. The guild tried to capture him, but Luke assisted him in escaping. The guild excommunicated him and told him that he was only ever a tool of destruction for them and tried to kill him. Luke instead destroyed the guild hall and killed all of them. Eventually Luke ran into an Earth Dragon Slayer, killed him, and absorbed his powers creating his Meteor Dragon Mode. Synopsis The Boy With the Demon Eyes Arc Luke was first mentioned by Jason Gaebolg when talking to his new apprentice, Alexander Doomkaiser. When the two arrived in a town he had recently visited a corn vendor referred to him as Lucas Gandorra. Luke first appeared carrying a giant backpack with his supplies in it. After Jason approached him, and called him by his real name he attacked Jason with his Destruction Dragon's Roar and quickly fled the scene. He fled to his mountain cave home and began to cook until Jason approached him again. He unleashed another Destruction Dragon's Roar and engaged Jason and Alex in combat. He was about to hit Jason with his Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist until he was stopped by Alex's Shadow Magic. He quickly escaped from the restraints though and continued to battle Jason. After Jason defeated him however Luke heard him out and decided to join the Black Void guild. After arriving at the guild hall, Jason introduced him to the guild, and offered him membership to his new team the Quasars. To which he promptly accepted. Muspelheim Arc Luke called Jason on his communication lacrima telling them to come home for dinner. He then served the entire guild a delicious meal they all ate voraciously. After Jason and Victor's battle, Luke was ordered to Jason's room to meet. After Jason almost revealed the true identity of Black Void's guild master, Luke finally managed to calm Jason down from attacking the magic council. Luke then discovered the true motives of Victor by uncovering his involvement with the dark guild Muspelheim. When the rescue team arrived at the Muspelheim guild hall, Luke took the inner right path when the path diverged. Luke then encountered Dead Skull, and the two engaged in battle. At first Dead Skull had the advantage, using his Withering to wither away all of Luke's attacks, but Luke managed to overwhelm him by using his magical kunai and magical seals, burning him severely. As Luke prepared to leave, Dead Skull's skin turned black, and eight tendrils came out of his back. When Dead Skull proceeded to use the tendrils for his Ten Sword Style, Luke was put on the ropes, almost getting killed by him two times. Luke was finally able to turn the tide of the battle by entering Dragon Force and completely overwhelming Dead Skull. He ultimately killed him, by hitting Dead Skull from behind with Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist, and impaling him with one of his swords. After leaving the area he encountered Jason and the two went into the next room together, seeing the defeated body of Cane. After being told to go ahead to save Alex he attempted to leave the room, but was intercepted by Victor Cras. Jason beat back Victor allowing Luke to go on unhindered. Luke soon encountered Alex, and saved him from getting his eyes removed by a Muspelheim doctor. Nether soon arrived and found himself at a disadvantage as Nether's Magic allowed him control the oxygen level in the air, smothering his fires. He then removed the oxygen in the air around Luke, choking him to death, and used Luke's Kunai to increase the space of his influence. Luke used his Chain Magic however to override the magic left in his kunai by Nether, and used them to cut and overwhelm Nether. Nether countered by unveiling his Fire Eyes and using them to blast away Luke. Luke, not holding back anymore unveiled his Dual Element Mode, Meteor Dragon Mode, and completely decimated Nether, killing him with Meteor Dragon's Kuipter Barrage. He then stated that the true Dragon of Destruction was his father, Fragor. The other member of the Fire Giant duo, Watcher, then arrives. He briefly explains the hierarchy of the Muspelheim guild, saying he is strongest member of Muspelheim, under their guild master Surtr, and easily dispatches Luke, rendering him unconscious. Before Watcher could kill him, Alex arrives and saves him with his Shadow Magic. Luke remains unconscious for the duration of their battle. Jason later arrives and orders Alex to take him out of the Muspelheim guild hall, after quickly noting his unconscious state and the dead body near him. Along with the other Black Void members who had gone, Luke waiting outside the Muspelheim guild hall waiting for Jason. When Alex voiced his fear in Jason dying, Luke reassured him, along with Thomas. When Jason arrived, the guild members returned home. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Luke has a unique version of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic at his disposal. By heating the air he can cause the particles to split enabling him to create explosions of various sizes. This earned him his epithet the Dragon of Destruction. * '''Destruction Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and blows a large stream of fire from his mouth. The heat of the flames sets off several explosions in the air greatly damaging anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. This attack managed to throw back Jason Gaebolg, despite him protecting himself with Black Shield. * '''Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist: '''Luke coats his fist in fire and punches his opponent, the resulting contact creates an explosion. This attack created a large crater in a mountain when he missed his target of Jason Gaebolg. * '''Destruction Dragon's Mine Field: '''Luke puts his hand in the ground filling it with fire. Anyone that steps into the affected area will activate the fire in the ground, making an explosion. However the fire doesn't react to his magical energy, allowing him to walk around freely. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade: '''Luke focuses a great amount of fire in his hands and chucks it at the opponent. The explosion created by this making contact was powerful enough to throw Jason Gaebolg upward in the air, despite him missing. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist: '''Luke runs at high speeds and slams both his fist into his opponent. He then unleashes a powerful explosion from both fist. The close proximity the move is to the opponent makes it so that no one gets out unscathed. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely defeat Dead Skull, throwing him a great distance. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell: '''One of Luke's most powerful attacks. He charges fire in both hands and mouth and blasts it at his opponent in the shape of artillery shells. The attacks then merge forming one giant shell. This attack was powerful enough to match Jason Gaebolg's 9000mm Black Cannon, creating a large shockwave uprooting trees, cracking boulders, and throwing Alex into a rock, despite him anchoring himself with his shadows. '''Dragon Force: '''By eating large quantities of external sources of fire he is capable of entering Dragon Force. This increases his power dramatically to a point where he fight on par with even the most powerful of mages. After implanting a Fire Dragon lacrima into his body, in preparation in entering the Lunar Eclipse World he became able to activate Dragon Force at will, although it appears more like Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney's Dragon Force. * '''Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Sword: '''Luke aims with one hand while gathering fire in the other. When he's finished he throws the fire at his opponent which quickly takes the shape of a sword and explode on contact. This spell was powerull enough to greatly burn Dead Skull, despite him using his Withering to eliminate most of the fire. * '''Double Dragon Force: '''By consuming a large amount of fire, and activating his Third Generation Dragon Slayer Dragon Force, he can activate this form. He takes the appearance of a humanoid dragon gaining sharper canines, incredibly scaly skin, and talons. The combination of Dragon Force forms makes him almost unbeatable, but he exhausts much more magical energy in this form without realizing it making this form very dangerous for both the target and the user. '''Meteor Dragon Mode: After consuming the earth of an Earth Dragon Slayer the elements mixed inside of him. He can use this Magic to shoot flaming rocks at his opponent, hence the name, that do detrimental damage to his opponent. The rocks are also calapable of exploding on contact, and the fire surrounding the rocks is so potent it's blue. Initially this form was very difficult maintain, as he had used up most of his energy by the end of his battle with Nether. * Meteor Dragon's Roar: '''An earth enhanced version of the Destruction Draon's Roar. Luke inhales and shoots a stream of small meteors from his mouth. The meteors are capable of exploding on contact. Despite the flames being exstinguished and several of the meteors being knocked aside, this spell still managed to deal great damage to Nether. * '''Meteor Dragon's Megaton Stone: An earth enhanced version of the Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade. Luke charges up a meteor in one hand and throws it at his opponent. This spell's explosion was powerful enough to fling Nether forward, despite him dodging it. * Meteor Dragon's Kuipter Barrage: '''Luke creates two medium sized meteors, one in each hand, and slams them together on his opponent. The meteors collison itself does detrimental damage to his opponent, but the resulting explosion from both meteors does even more damage. This spell was powerful enough to kill Nether in one shot. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: ** Azure Lotus: Meteor Shower: '''Luke covers both of his hands in flaming earth and rapidly punches at his opponent. Direct contact isn't necessary as the force from the punches sends fist-shaped meteors at his oppoenent, which are capable of damaging them greatly, and the meteors explode on contact. ** '''Azure Lotus: Meteor Cannon: '''Luke curls into a ball and surrounds himself in flaming rocks in a sphere. He then rockets himself at his opponent with an explosion. The rocks from this spell are so compact and powerful that if he misses he is still completely protected and can simply set off another explosion to attack his opponent in quick succession * '''Meteor Dragon Force: '''Dragon Force being activated on top of his Meteor Dragon Mode. Luke is at a point where his power is so overwhelming if left unchecked he could destroy an entire city. However the power output is so large that he can only maintain it for so long. Attempting to maintain this form for too long begins to damage his body. '''Chain Magic: During his time as a member of a dark guild, the guild specialized in monster hunting. Every member of then uild learned this magic to make it easier as the chains can pierce the creatures without harming them. Luke was proficient enough in the use of this magic that he could connect his kunai to his chains and used this magic to bring Nether to his knees, before he unveiled his Fire Eyes, and can wield up to ten at once. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Luke is an expert in hand to hand combat using his magic in conjunction with these skills to greatly damage his opponents in one on one combat, keeping up with advanced fighters like Jason Gaebolg. Advanced Weapons Specialist: '''Luke had shown great usage of his kunai, being easily capable of using them to keep Dead Skull on the ropes and defend himself from Dead Skull's Ten Sword Style, despite only having two kunai to block with, and has shown excellent usage of Dead Skull's swords despite recently aquiring them, and his chains from his chain magic. '''Enhanced Senses: '''As a Dragon Slayer Luke has incredible senses. He's able to easily locate hidden enemies or track down people using his smell. He's able to use these skills to also cook excellent meals. '''Immense Magical Power: '''As a Dragon Slayer, as well as all the procedures he's gone through, Luke has an incredible amount of magical power. His power alone was enough to have Black Void guild master Mephiles, send his strongest mage, Jason Gaebolg, to go recruit him. He was powerful enough to destroy an entire dark guild by himself, and brought down the guild hall in the process, as well as fight on par with and defeat two of the strongest Mages in the Muspelheim guild. However he sometimes has trouble controlling his power and can often create collateral damage. His magical aura was strong enough to completely annihilate Alex's shadows without any other added magic. His magical power is the highest in the guild Black Void, second only to Jason. When exerting magical energy his magical aura is colored orange. * '''Second Origin Release: '''In preparation for entering the Lunar Eclipse World, Jason had Ultear Milkovich unlock the entire guild's Second Origins. This gives Luke an immense increase in power, and makes it easier for Luke to maintain his different forms. '''Cooking Abilities: '''Although this does not help him in battle, Luke is capable of cooking delicious meals. His skill was so great he was made head chef of the Black Void guild. The food he cooks has been described as so good that it made Cane Hannibal swear off of eating people. Equipment '''Magical Kunai: '''Luke created his kunai after observing Jason's Amaterasu. These kunai are capable of absorbing magical energy and using it offensilvely in the form of magical seals. Luke has ten kunai, giving him a maximum of ten magical seals. They can be activated remotely so the user doesn't need to be in constant contact with the kunai. '''Magically Conductive Swords: Luke claimed these swords from Dead Skull after killing him. These swords are magically conductive, allowing him to channel his magical energy through them, as well as the magical energy of others. The swords are also capable of temporarily holding onto a person's magical energy. Trivia His birthday is April Fool's Day, a reference to him always being tricked. Luke's stats are: Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Fire Magic user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Former Dark Mage